Planetario
by hardtoexplain8
Summary: Todos tenemos ese ex que jamas olvidamos, que quizas perdimos por tontos errores del pasado... Pero el destino a veces no es tan marica y te devuelve lo que perdiste. Tweek es profesor, Ruby se casa, Craig esta cerca de las estrellas y a Clyde aun le gustan los tacos
1. Chapter 1

Planetario

-Muchas gracias por todo esto Tucker, el planetario realmente aprecia tu compromiso con este voluntariado- agradecía un hombre de avanzada edad y semblante sereno mientras le daba la mano a un joven pelinegro.

-Es un placer señor Smith, tengo un gran compromiso con la educación- mentía el chico. Craig Tucker era un astrónomo egresado hace poco tiempo que estaba en la búsqueda de puntos para su curriculum y el voluntariado en el museo sonaba bastante bien, si bien no recibiría mucho dinero esto le abriría muchas puertas en su vida laboral y por eso estaba dispuesto a encargarse de las visitas guiadas al lugar, todo valdría la pena, pronto trabajaría en los mejores observatorios y tendría acceso directo a todo lo que tanto le apasionaba.

-Me alegra ver profesionales jóvenes como tu por aquí, sigue así Tucker, llegaras lejos. Te dejo el itinerario de hoy, vienen los chicos de la primaria de South Park, tratalos bien!- dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

Craig sonrió, el voluntariado seria pan comido, solo debía hablarle a esos mocos de las maravillas de el espacio. Tomo perezosamente el itinerario; cuarto grado, primaria de South Park, docente a cargo: Tweek Tweak.

-No jodas..- murmuro mientras leía nuevamente aquel nombre.

….

Los niños coreaban canciones en el autobús, algunos lanzaban papeles o molestaban a algún compañero, a Tweek esta escena le traía muchos recuerdos de su niñez. Amaba enseñar, ser profesor era su pasión y se sentía en deuda con el pueblo, deseaba que los chicos de esta generación tuvieran un buen maestro y aprendieran más de lo que el señor Garrison le había enseñado a el en las mismas aulas. El viaje al planetario de seguro motivaría mucho a los niños y le daría otro enfoque a sus clases, al mismo tiempo le traía mucha nostalgia, frecuentaba mucho ese lugar en su adolescencia con el chico que en ese entonces solía ser su novio.

-me pregunto como estará.. murmuro en un suspiro el chico rubio mientras uno de sus alumnos jalaba de su suéter.

-señor Tweek ya llegamos !- chillo un pequeño pelinegro y regordete.

-oh ! Es cierto Theodore- le sonrió, le causaba gracia ser el maestro de el hijo de Cartman y Wendy, la vida da muchas vueltas- Bien chicos llegamos ! – todos bajen en ngh fila – los niños obedecieron, la clase de Tweek tenia fama por ser la más aplicada, la metodología de enseñar con cariño y paciencia de Tweek le daba frutos.

Camino con sus alumnos a la recepción de el lugar, vio de espalda a un chico alto y pelinegro, asumió que era el guia.

-Buenos días soy el maestro Tweek-saludo cordialmente, el chico volteo

-Bu-buenos días- saludo nervioso Craig

-Pero que carajj… ! Gha – el ya casi inexistente tic de el chico apareció bruscamente, que diablos hacia ahí su ex novio, de seguro esto era obra de el gobierno.

\- emm.. hey chicos soy Craig Tucker y seré su guia …¨pendejos¨ murmuro mientras miraba al grupo de enanos.

La visita transcurrió como cualquier otra, los alumnos estaban asombrados con las maravillas de el espacio y Tweek estaba embobado viendo como el pelinegro hablaba con tanta pasión sobre su tema favorito. Después de el recorrido común llegaron al área de juegos, donde los pequeños podían disfrutar de entretenidas actividades y merendar. El momento de la actividad donde los adultos podían conversar tranquilamente si tan solo no fueran ex que llevaban un buen tiempo sin verse.

Craig decidió tomar la iniciativa y se acerco al chico rubio que ataba las agujetas de uno de sus alumnos, Tweek llevaba su cabello notoriamente mas largo en una desordenada coleta, estaba usando un cardigan verde y bajo este una camisa de el mismo tono pero a cuadros, seguramente seguía siendo su color favorito.

-Hey…. Con que maestro, quien lo diría- comento rascándose la nuca.

-ngh siempre me gusto enseñar, veo que lograste estar cerca de las estrellas- respondió con una leve sonrisa el chico rubio.

Tweek sentía todo tan irreal, una nostalgia abrumadora le oprimía el pecho, no sabia que hacer o decir, se sentía tan en familia pero a la vez con un extraño.

-que tal tus padres? Como va el negocio- necesitaba urgente un tema de conversación.

-se divorciaron- dijo tajante Tweek

-mierda lo lamento… - el pelinegro se sonrojo, había sido una pregunta idiota.

-descuida, como esta striper ?- comento despreocupado el rubio, en el fondo también necesitaba, más bien quería un tema de conversación.

-el ya no esta conmigo…

-oh.. lo siento mucho.. yo no quería.. diablos..GHA!

-jeje esta conversación no esta saliendo muy bien- sonrió nervioso Craig

-para nada jaja…Craig yo …- tweek comenzaba a jalar de su chaleco, se sentía el mismo adolescente nervioso de aquellos años.

-me da mucha nostalgia verte- soltó Tucker

-a mi también ngh.. es lindo saber que cumpliste tus sueños..

-quieres un café ? -dijo apuntando una maquina en la sala.

-Gha !sabes que nunca le digo no a un café -sonrió y se dirigió junto al chico a la maquina. Craig tomo su billetera- hey yo invito

-oh pero que ngh cortes- Tweek se sonrojo levente, acaso estaban coqueteando?

-hey fucker te buscan en la entrada!- le grito uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, los tortolos vieron ingresar al lugar a una alta chica de cabellos coloridos gafas de sol y vestimenta bastante ruda. Era muy guapa, Tweek frunció el seño.

-supongo que es tu novia…

-no seas asqueroso Tweek que acaso no reconoces a esa niñata- la mujer se quito las gafas para el sol, le hizo la seña a Craig y detuvo mirando impresionada al rubio.

\- Tweek eres tu ?!- corrió y atrapo al nervioso chico en un gran abrazo, sus alumnos corearon "uuuuuuuy" ante la escena y otros se aventuraron a decir que el maestro tenia novia.

-Ru..Ruby ? Oh por dios ngh estas gigante..

-y tu muy adulto Tweekes ! que haces aquí, te estas cogiendo a mi hermano otra vez ?

-Maestro Tweak que es coger ¿?- pregunto inocentemente uno de los niños. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo que se rompió con carcajadas por parte de los adultos.

\- como sea no se si este marica te conto, pero me casare pronto, deberías ir con Craig a la boda ya que esta súper solo y súper soltero- le guiño un ojo a Tweek mientras le daba un codazo a Craig, el chico se el chullo solo se sonrojo violentamente y le hizo su seña.

-Gah! Yo también estoy super soltero! Ngh digoo … si me agradaria asistir – El rostro de Tweek era un tomate, ir a una boda con el ex que jamás olvido, no podía perderse una oportunidad como esa.

Ruby le pidió a Craig las llaves de su casa y partió dejando a los ex novios juntos en lo que quedo de el paseo escolar. Luego de cruzar un par de palabras las cosas se sentían más naturales y parecían un par de amigos que jamás se habían dejado de ver, intercambiaron teléfonos para coordinar el tema de la boda. Tweek subió al autobús con sus chicos mientras Craig se despedía de ellos desde la salida del Planetario, quizás ahora no odiaba tanto a los pendejos . Se fue a la sala de proyecciones a mirar el holográfico espectáculo y sintió vibrar su teléfono, tenia un mensaje de Tweek …

¨No te veía hace años y ahora vamos junto a una boda, este ha sido un día extraño ¨

Craig sonrió, Tweek siempre seria su ¨eterno¨ el chico al que nunca pudo reemplazar y el destino aparentemente le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, habían dejado de verse hace unos minutos y el rubio ya lo estaba buscando, por que no arriesgarse ?

¨ muy raro pero me agrado, quieres ir por un café mañana ¨…

 **Hace muchoooo que quería escribir sobre estos dos ya adultos, creo que serán unos tres capítulos y si todo sale bien quizás logre mi primer lemon, esta vez de verdad, además me entusiasma mucho la idea de el matrimonio inspirada por las conversaciones creekianas con mi tweek e.e (xd matromonio de ruby no nuestro se leyó raro xD )**


	2. prrcafé

Se había cambiado de ropa al menos unas 7 veces, no paraba de temblar, puso 5 alarmas en su teléfono y lavo 4 veces sus dientes. Tweek era un manojo de nervios, después del inesperado encuentro con su ex novio habían acordado beber un café juntos, no se veían hace años y él solo pensar en salir junto a él le ponía los nervios de punta. A pesar de los años no había logrado superar a Craig, pero ya era un adulto viviendo de su carrera, se supone que el tiempo trae madurez pero él se sentía como un jodido escolar a punto de tener su primera cita.

Sonaron las últimas alarmas y salió nervioso de su casa verificado la hora en su teléfono. Tomo un taxi y llegó al lugar acordado, una cafetería en el pueblo muy distinta las demás, o al menos eso le había dicho Craig. Sonrío al recordarlo, desde que le envió el mensaje no habían parado de textearse. Su teléfono sonó, vi un mensaje del pelinegro " ya estoy en el lugar, reserve una mensa, entra cuando llegues " . Tweek se extraño, que clase de café era como para tener que reservar una mesa ? No presto mucha atención al lugar y simplemente entro, al estar ahí quedó maravillado con la escena .

-hey tweek - lo saludo animadamente el pelinegro levantándose de su mesa con un gato en sus brazos. El lugar estaba lleno de felinos, rascadores y juguetes.

-Gha! Craig que es este lugar !

-café felino- respondió con su monótona voz- es el primero en el pueblo, pensé que te gustaría-dijo acercando al felino que tenía en sus brazos a tweek.

-ngh me.. Me .. Me encanta- el rubio recibió al al gato, estaba maavillado, gatos y café, que más podía pedir ? A claro, su pelinegro favorito.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa con sillones bajos, la mesera tomo el pedido mientras que uno de los gatos anfitriones les demandaba atención. Craig estaba embobado con los felinos del lugar, amaba a los animales, aunque esto era una parte de su personalidad que se reservaba para sí mismo y solo pocas personas habían podido verlo en acción y una de esas era Tweek. Se sonrojó de la nada al recordar que era el rubio quien había visto sus momentos más melosos junto a Stripe, eran lindos recuerdos que atesoraba, por más simples que fueran.

-ngh luces como cuando jugabas con Stripe-sonrío Tweek

-jaja no creí que recordaras eso- por alguna razón el tono monótono de Craig sonaba algo triste-siendo francos no creí que me recordaras jaja.

-diablos Craig como podría olvidarte ?! -tweek se sonrojó al decir esto con un volumen más alto de lo normal, odiaba ser tan transparente.

-no .. No lo sé, solo fui el chico idiota que tuviste de novio en la secundaria... -hizo una pausa al ver la rota expresión de tweek- pero.. Para mí tú fuiste más que eso tweek, odio ser tan marica pero fuiste muy importante.

-no fuiste un chico idiota para mí Craig...

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar pero fue interrumpió por mesera con los pedidos. Comenzaron a comer mientras que los gatos revoloteaban a su alrededor, el ambiente se relajó y conversaban de cosas triviales, trabajo, amigos, lo que habían hecho durante estos años, cosas simples.

-también fuiste importante para mí- escupió tweek de la nada- ngh diablo realmente me costó superarte y aún no sé si lo logre.

-si es por ser honestos creo que tampoco lo logre...

-gha recuerdas cuando rompimos ?

 _ **" estoy harto de esto, harto de discutir siempre, harto de que todo sea un conflicto...**_

 _ **Yo estoy harto de tus celos, que todo sea problemas, que acaso no podemos tener un día de paz ?**_

 _ **Lo tendríamos si no fueras tan idiota!**_

 _ **Pues qué haces entonces con este idiota ?..."**_

-por salud mental evitó recordarlo... No quiero sonar como un pendejo pero siempre creí que todo se habría resuelto con un simple abrazo y algo de madurez- el tono de Craig era extraño, la pregunta había calado en su fibra más sensible.

-jeje, es extraño, pensaba lo mismo- Tweek bajo la vista y miraba su café como si fuera lo más interesante sobre el planeta- siempre me torturo el hecho de quedar tan mal sin decir nada… sin que ni siquiera voltearas a verme..

-yo …si lo hice, me quede un buen rato esperando en la calle siguiente por si aparecías, por si volvías y ..

-mierda Craig yo me quede en la misma avenida esperando a que aparecieras … estúpida adolescencia Gha! – ambos chicos rieron al recordar el mas dramático momento de su juventud, claro que al verlo como adultos ahora solo fue una rabieta adolescente que pudo tener solución.

-Lo siento Craig…

-Yo también lo siento Tweek…

-No te imaginas ngh lo mucho que desee escuchar esas palabras jajaja- reirá nervioso el rubio mientras acariciaba a un felino que decidió acaparar la atención de los ex novios.

-Supongo que esta es la parte en la que nos abrazamos- Craig se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, se sentía un completo idiota pero no le importaba, quería su puto abrazo, ese que tantos años paso imaginando. Tweek se puso de pie casi automáticamente y se lanzo a los brazos del pelinegro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, escuchaba como su corazón latía fuerte y como los brazos ajenos rodeaban su cuerpo, se sentía cálido, familiar, como estar en casa.

-Hey maricas ! tiempo sin verlos- interrumpió el obeso dueño del café

-No jodas culón, esto es tuyo ?- gruñe Craig sin soltar a Tweek

-Que acaso no leíste el letrero idiota ? Señor Kitty Coffee no te decía nada ?- era bastante obvio pero estaban tan concentrados en su encuentro que el analizar la procedencia del lugar .

-Gha ! eso es muy tu Cartman

-Como sea maricas, el café va por mi cuenta, solo no sigan llenando de semen el lugar

-Gra..gracias ? ..- Dijo un confundido Tweek, Craig solo se limito a hacer su seña, claro que lo que los chicos no vieron fue a Cartman volviendo a su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja buscando su cuaderno de dibujos Creek.

….

Los chicos caminaban por la ciudad mientras el atardecer los alcanzaba, recordando momentos, comentando sobre sus vidas, todo fluía de manera natural, la incomodidad casi ya no existía y pareciera que los años no hubieran pasado entre ellos.

A pesar de hablar cosas comunes las voces en sus mentes no los dejaban en paz .. _¨vamos cojetelo de una vez, demonios besalo, invitalo a casa, sique teniendo esa misma encantadora sonrisa, diablos esa mueca que hace me encanta, deja de mirar su entrepierna ¨_.

-Ngh aun te gusta RedRace ¿?

-bromeas ? me encanta !- confeso algo sonrojado

-Aun tengo tus Dvd en mi casa, quieres ngh verlos ? ya sabes por los viejos tiempos- Tweek miro hacia el lado y fingió desinterés, pero por dentro moría vomitando su esqueleto y volvía a renacer solo para morir de vergüenza.

-Mierda Tweek es el mejor panorama que me han ofrecido en vida – dijo tomando sus manos, se quedaron así por un par de segundos viajando en el tiempo, a cuando eran los jóvenes novios de preparatoria, pero el presente llego de golpe- mierda lo siento.. – Craig lo soltó y se rasco la nunca mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-eso me gusto ..Gha ¡! Digo no hay problema… pero argh..

….

Llegaron a la casa del rubio, el chico trajo una caja con los Dvds que en le pasado no había podido devolver a su novio, los pusieron en el reproductor y se instalaron en el sofá con una manta y cereal como lo solían hacer cuando eran mas jóvenes. Craig miraba fascinado la pantalla mientras inconscientemente apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, este por su parte miraba con atención el programa, con una mano comía cereal y con la otra acariciaba lentamente el cabello del pelinegro.

-Extrañaba esto Tweek…

-Yo también Craig …

Se quedaron acurrucados por un largo rato que parecía eterno, mientras los capítulos de la seria avanzaban. Terminaron la primera temporada, era tarde y Craig debía volver a su hogar.

-hey Craig ngh sobre el matrimonio .. la verdad no he ido a muchos y Gha !...

-Tranquilo, nunca he ido a uno pero se que si vamos juntos el día no será una mierda – sonrió mientras tomaba su teléfono que estaba vibrando desde hace un buen rato en su bolsillo- mierda o quizás si lo sea…

-Gha ¡! Que quieres decir con eso

-Mira … - le enseño la pantalla de su teléfono _¨Hey Craig Ruby me ha contratado como su planificador de horas, supe que iras con Tweek (1313) los veo mañana a primera hora, los dejare fabulosos !_

-mierda ….

….

 **Yo se que Clyde será el mejor en su trabajo e.e amo imaginar que Cartman ama tanto como yo el Creek jaja actualización salvaje para mi tweek salvaje e.e**


	3. lluvia

Craig apretaba los dientes mientras su castaño amigo media sus brazos, el amante de los tacos vestía una camisa y pantalones marrones con suspensores, lo que según él era el look sofisticado de un planificador de bodas.

-Ya terminaste idiota ?- grupo Craig

-Vamos Craig las obras de arte no se hacen de la noche a la mañana- parecía que cada palabra que pronunciaba iba acompañada de brillitos marica en sus ojos- vamos Tweek sal ya del probador !

-Gha ! Tienes que estar bromeando Clyde no vestiré esto ! -gritó Tweek saliendo completamente indignado del probador con un traje de 3 piezas rosa pálido.

-Pero si te ves tan guapooooo ! !no es así Craig ? -dijo codeando al pelinegro quien se sonrojó levemente.

-Tss tweek es guapo, pero no necesita que lo vistas de barbie- Tweek se sonrojó y volvió al probador a quitarse el estrafalario atuendo.

-Tranquilo Craig que aquí barbie eres tú - dijo el planificador mostrándole a Craig un traje fucsia intenso.

-Me largo- Craig se quitó los alfileres que Clyde le había adherido a su ropa sin sentido alguno.

-Craig noooooo- Clyde se aferró a la pierna de Craig y comenzó a sollozar mientras limpiaba su nariz en los pantalones de azabache

-Gha ! Demonios Clyde puedes darnos algo sin que sea rosa ?!-justo antes de que Craig le partiera el rostro a patadas Clyde se levantó emocionado esquivando sin saber el ataque del azabache.

-Vez Craig Tweek si confía en mi talento ! - Craig gruñó y Tweek volvió resignado al probador sabiendo que sería una larga tarde.

El castaño les aseguro que el día de la boda los dejaría como modelos, por lo que los liberó luego de 5 horas de pruebas innecesarias y medidas que de seguro ni él entendía.

Tweek y Craig caminaban por la acera comentando lo idiota que seguía siendo Clyde y especulando qué clase de atuendo les daría para la boda o como decoraría esta, ambos reían y juraban patearle el culo si arruinaba el gran día de Ruby.

Llegaron a la calle del pelinegro, Tweek insistió en dejarlo en su casa. El rubio había visto las noticas y secretamente estaba a la espera de que en cualquier momento el jodido pronóstico del tiempo acertara y comenzará a llover para que Craig lo invitara a refugiarse en su hogar al cual ya habían llegado.

-Gracias por traerme Tweek, fue un día divertido -comentó el pelinegro.

-No es nada, me agrada caminar contigo-miraba impaciente el cielo, era tarde pero notaba las nubes cargadas, pero las muy idiotas no lanzaban ni una sola gota de agua- ngh (estúpida lluvia)

-También me agrada..bueno que descanses - se despidió Craig mientras entraba a su casa.

-Gha! Buenas noches- dijo sin muchas ganas el rubio llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos y caminando a paso lento y con el ceño fruncido, se había jodido su plan. Pateaba piedritas en el camino mientras una cálida brisa anunciaba que la tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca. Miro la cielo molesto y por inercia le hizo la seña de su ex novio.

-Estupido clima ! Gha!- gritó al escuchar un gran estruendo seguido de la tan esperada lluvia - ngh ya no me sirves - le reclamó frustrado al cielo, mientras su ropa de humedecía. Miro con molestia y siguió caminando enfadado.

Unos pasos a lo lejos se acercaban a gran velocidad, podía escuchar el sonido de estos chocando contra el agua, comenzó a asumir que era asesino en serie dispuesto a matarlo, ya podía ver las portadas de los diarios "maestro soltero muere apuñalado" estúpida lluvia retrasada ! Pensó mientras se volteaba a ver al supuesto asesino que le daría fin a su vida, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con Craig Tucker corriendo hacia el con un paraguas en sus manos.

-Tweek ! -gritó agitado mientras se detenía junto a él- mierda el clima está horrible y pensé que podrías mojarte camino a tu casa- dijo mientras abría el paraguas y lo extendía hacia el rubio, un par de truenos resonaron en el cielo- creo que tendremos tormenta, mi casa está más cerca, vamos- tomó la mano del rubio y sin esperar respuestas comenzó a correr, Tweek solo le siguió, tratando de sostener el paraguas y ocultar su violento sonrojo, el clima ya no le parecía estúpido.

El pelinegro encendió la calefacción y acercó una toalla al chico de los tics para que secara su cabello, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. Escuchaban el violento sonido de la lluvia acompañada de truenos, Tweek se secaba con lentitud, a la cabeza de Craig iban y venían recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia junto al chico, vio tantas veces su cabello mojado; al salir del parque acuático junto a su team, en las clases de natación en la escuela, cuando regaban el jardín y terminaban jugueteando con el agua, al salir de la ducha después de maratones de juego o entrenamientos... al salir de la bañera después de su primera vez...

Se sonrojó ante aquel recuerdo, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, al ver a Tweek avergonzado secar su cabello recordó aquel día de Mayo donde juntos dieron el gran paso y tuvieron su primera vez, recordaba la calidez del cuarto, la suavidad de la piel del rubio y el olor a lavanda de los jabones en el baño de los Tweak, sentía que todo era un dejá vu donde volvía a aquel día y un joven Tweek se secaba frente a él. Seguido por el impulso de sus recuerdos recreo la escena continúa, se acercó al rubio, tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Tweek se estremeció ante el contacto y recordó aquella escena, la primera vez que Craig seco su cabello, se ruborizó y sintió náuseas, había extrañado tanto esos pequeños gestos que el pelinegro tenía con el desde aquel día. Los minutos eran eternos y así deseaban que fueran, por un pequeño lapso de tiempo estaban viajando a un pasado más simple donde aún estaban juntos.

-Extrañaba esto- murmuró más sí mismo que para Craig el rubio, el pelinegro se acercó a su cabeza e inhalo el aroma del cabello del chico, estaban inmersos en esta fantasía que los llevaba a días mejores pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por el estruendoso cucú de un reloj.

-Vaya ya son las 8, cenamos ?- dijo Craig poniéndose de pie algo torpe, se dirigió a la cocina dejando a un confundido Tweek

 _"Tendremos un reloj cucú como el de mi abuela, sé que te gustan las aves y será como tener uno sin que este atrapado en una jaula.."_ aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del rubio mientras observaba atentamente la casa de Craig, tenía un aspecto vintage, estaba llena de elementos antiguos (objetos que de seguro el chico obtuvo de su difunta abuela) el lugar no era muy grande pero sin duda Craig lo había convertido en un acogedor nido muy distinto al desabrido departamento de tweek. El chico se levanto del sofá y comenzó a inspeccionar cada uno de los objetos, hasta dar con la pequeña casa colgante que contenía al pajarito cucú de madera, se preguntaba si era herencia de la abuela Tucker o si realmente Craig recordaba las promesas que hicieron en su juventud, parte de Tweek quería creer que Craig aún pensaba en el proyecto de vida que ambos soñaban y que aquel reloj era algo más que una bella coincidencia, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el reloj fuera la prueba de que Craig, al igual que el, aún soñaba con esa vida juntos.

Se acercó lentamente al objeto, al punto de casi toparlo con su pecosa nariz, deseaba ver al ave, con uno de sus dedos trato de abrir el compartimento pero ..

CUCÚ !CUCU! El ave salió del lugar estrellándose con el ojo del chico

-Gha ! Mierdaaa ! - froto su ojo apartándose del aparato solo para encontrarse con Craig quien sostenía una bandeja con comida y mordía sus labios para evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Tweek Tweak tú no cambias jajajaja - Craig dejo la bandeja en el sofá y se acercó al chico para revisar su ojo- tranquilo tu ojo sigue ahí -confirmó mientras sostenía con ambas manos el rostro del chico.

-Ngh presión ...

-Diablos! Lo siento - el pelinegro soltó al nervioso rubio- eh.. solo tenía pizza congelada y sodas, espero que no te moleste- Craig se sentó a comer y encendió el televisor tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el tanto con su ex novio. Tweek embobado frotando una de sus mejillas se sentó junto al chico.

Vieron un par de películas hasta que a Craig le ganó el sueño y callo dormido sobre las piernas de Tweek.

-Ngh mierda Craig... estás muy cerca...- murmuraba el rubio, tenía el rostro de su ex en su entre pierna, estaba a punto de tener un ataque mientras imaginaba toda clase de imágenes desagradables para evitar que el "pequeño Tweek" se levantara- Cartman en mallas Cartman en mallas Cartman en mallas gha !

-Ahh?- Craig despertó un poco atolondrado por los murmullos de rubio- que Cartman que ? - preguntó reincorporándose

-Gha! Nada !

-Si tú lo dices ... hey ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir... mi cama es grande ...

-Ngh...

-Pero puedo dormir en el sofá si te incomoda compartir la cama !-se apresuro a decir Craig, mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo

-No me molesta si es contigo - se aventuró a decir el rubio, sin tartamudear o gritar incoherencias, la frase salió casi como un suspiro.

-A mí tampoco- se quedaron mirando fijamente en el sofá, entrecerrando sus ojos y acercándose lentamente, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su cara, sus labios a escasos centímetros se aproximaban ...

-abre la puerta maldito idiota !- aquel irritante grito seguido de varios golpes a la puerta de Craig mataron el momento e hicieron que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran.

-No jodas... no jodas...-Craig furioso se levanto a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un empapado clyde sollozando.

….

 **sfbasjfks**


End file.
